Snapshot
by xuni
Summary: Matt starts following Jackson, taking his picture and Jackson notices and confronts him.


**Note:** I've had this posted on AO3 since June 2012 so... this is before we learned anything about Matt, before everything happened in s2 so yeah. This is also a prompt that was posted on the kinkmeme. This is very OOC and short. I'm posting this here because I've edited it some and I prefer this site over AO3.

Snapshot

Jackson noticed him bent around the corner of the building, camera aimed his way. He paused as he realized he was taking pictures of him, then paranoia hit his stomach; what if he ___knew? _He'd just started showing signs of the bite taking not even a week after he'd borrowed Matt's camera and since then Matt kept popping up wherever Jackson went.

Why was he taking pictures of him? If he suspected anything, it was McCall's doing. Jackson had been smart. He covered his tracks, didn't overdo it like Scott did. Not like he had ___much _to overdo anyway.

Then annoyance smothered the worry and Jackson gritted his teeth. He made his way over and to his surprise Matt kept on clicking away, as if he didn't care Jackson had caught him and was heading straight towards him.

"What are you doing?"

Matt stood up, camera held to his chest. "What?"

Jackson bristled. "It looks like I have my own personal stalker," he said.

Matt laughed. "I'm just taking pictures for the school paper."

"Okay, and why would I believe that?" But Jackson wondered if he was being paranoid.

Matt shrugged and Jackson leaned in, studying him closely. Wasn't there a way to detect a lie? Jackson couldn't forget that time in the locker room with Derek; it was as if he were concentrating on something, listening to Jackson's heartbeat patter away.

But Jackson only heard a calm beat in Matt, and he didn't know if it was because Matt was telling the truth or if Jackson just wasn't quite enough "wolf" to figure it all out. If that was even how to detect a lie in the first place. "Okay, so it's for the paper?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Then why aren't you taking pictures of anyone else?"

_"____I am,"_ Matt said. "Look, I can give you the memory. You can see for yourself."

Jackson opened his mouth to tell him no, he didn't have time to look at his stupid photos but stopped. "Fine." He held out his hand and Matt took a slow time in popping it out and his fingers brushed Jackson's as he set it in his palm.

Jackson ignored the smile Matt gave him, ignored the urge to break the memory in half and tell him to fuck off. He gave a smug smile right back before heading back to his car. To his annoyance, Matt stood on the sidewalk, staring after him as he drove off. What a freak.

xoxox

Jackson loaded the photos on his laptop that night after dinner with his parents. He wondered what kind of photos Matt took of him. Was it during the game when Jackson was his best? Or did Matt just start snapping photos of him today?

The photos took awhile to load since there were too many. Jackson smirked when he saw Allison's face one too many times. _P____athetic_. Scrolling through various photos of the lacrosse team, Jackson paused when he saw his own familiar face. There were a few of Jackson on the field, warming up for the big game. Jackson studied his face thoughtfully, shifting on his desk chair. Moving on to the others, he saw himself get out of his Porsche, saw him at his locker, standing at his car, staring straight on, then about fifteen more of him walking towards Matt, his expression changing as he got closer.

There they stopped.

Jackson destroyed the card.

xoxo

Matt was leaning on Jackson's Porsche after school the next day, his camera slung around his neck. Jackson eyed it balefully, shoving the demolished card to Matt's chest. Matt let out a whoosh of breath, and Jackson realized he'd used too much strength then he meant to. He backed away, clenching his hands at his side.

"Why did you do this?" Matt demanded, staring at it forlornly. Jackson didn't feel guilty. It was Matt's own fault for giving him the memory in the first place.

"How much does it cost? It's not like I don't have the money," he said arrogantly.

"It's…" Matt trailed off and Jackson watched as his face morphed into a scowl. "What about all the pictures I took, I can't just-"

"You mean of Allison?" Jackson baited, saying it loudly so people might hear. Matt didn't even look around to see if anyone heard: just stood there staring straight at Jackson, lips thinned. Disappointed at the lack of reaction, Jackson reached for his wallet. "I have the money, okay. I'm sure ___you n_eed it anyway."

Matt suddenly grabbed his wrist and Jackson opened his mouth to snap at him. But then Matt was inches in front of him. Jackson's body stilled. And then Matt leaned in, lips touching his.

Jackson barely had time to think _what the hell _before he forcibly shoved him away. Matt stumbled with the force, sprawling on the concrete.

"Why d-did you—" Jackson felt heat rise to his cheeks and he glanced around in panic. They were in the parking lot where anyone could see. And ___there, right fucking there_, Scott and Stiles stood with gaping mouths.

"What're you staring at?" he said sharply, scowling in agitation. Stiles' mouth slammed shut but the demanding curiosity burned in his gaze. Jackson nearly marched over but they were walking away before he could. If they said ___anything – if anyone __said anything _he'd—

"You're beautiful."

"What?" Jackson's eyes widened and his voice shook. How did Matt get the upper hand here? Jackson tried to bring back the tough side of him. He was a werewolf now and Matt was an insect compared to him.

"You… and Allison too," Matt said. He stood up, not approaching Jackson who knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if he did. "But you, you're art, Jackson."

"And you're a freak," Jackson spat.

Matt laughed. "I've been following you for awhile now. I see the way you look at that guy – the one with the dark hair – and you and Scott are like boyfriends already. That's what everyone says."

Jackson grabbed Matt's shoulders, claws coming out and nearly pricking his skin but he took a deep breath; he wouldn't lose control like McCall would've. He wouldn't.

Matt didn't seem deterred by Jackson's anger. "Why did you borrow my camera?"

"It wasn't for ___that_," he snapped, releasing him. He'd told him already. Jackson wasn't a freak.

Matt smiled like he didn't believe him. "I'll see you around, Jackson."

"You come near me-" But Matt turned around. Jackson glared, falling against his car, trying to control himself. He hadn't yet shifted but his limbs shook as if they ___wanted _to.

"By the way," Matt said without turning, "You still owe me for the card."


End file.
